Lost Child
by StrawberryLovers
Summary: Only when the lost child is claimed by his own, will the Charmed ones be able to defeat the coming darkness. Better summery inside. Rated M just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

The man grinned as he picked up the damaged soul and, with a twinkle in his eyes disappeared with a pop seconds before Harry Potter opened his eyes. The only thing in his way was a family of witches from a different world, and the only way that family will win is if they accepted their lost child.

**Disclaimer:**  
>The characters and the situations within these fan fiction stories are not the property of the authors. They are the property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and others, and are used without permission; challenge to copyright is not intended and should not be construed.<p>

**Author****'****s ****Notes:**  
>As it has been a while since I last read any of Rowling's works, some of the characters may be a bit OOC. The language at times may be a bit off as well since I am American and not British. I will write this story to the best that I am able; however, any offers for betas would be appreciated.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Child<strong>

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

A thick white fog stretched across the streets of the city, encouraging residents to enjoy the comfort of their warm, brightly- lit houses on a cool Saturday morning, just a few days before Thanksgiving. Across the street from 1329 Prescott Street, a young man stood fidgeting slightly with the straps of a warn leather pack in the cool morning air. He was neatly dressed in a dark green cashmere sweater that brought out the not quite emerald color of his eyes, long black slacks with slightly worn leather boots showing beneath the hem, and the rough leather pack that rested easily on one shoulder. Actually, if one could ignore the wild black hair that caressed the bottom of his neck and the equally interesting dragon scale and feather earring dangling from one ear, the only thing out of ordinary about the young man was his pack, and, perhaps, his method of arrival.

After taking several deep breaths an patting his back pocket to make sure a long whit envelope was still in place, the young man straightened his shoulders and crossed there street, pausing only momentarily on the porch before ringing the doorbell of the three story manner house; all the while cursing himself for insisting that he come alone rather than accepting Hermione's offered support. With a barely noticeable sigh, the young man pressed the buzzer once more before taking a step back and forcing a smile, which looked a lot like his father's come-and-get-me grin, hearing several raised voices approaching from inside the house. **"Hi,****I'm ****Harry,****Harry ****Potter.****I ****was ****looking ****for ****Piper ****Halliwell." **Harry said, having to tilt his head slightly to lookup at the guy that had opened the door. It wasn't that he was short per say, but at 6'3" the guy still had a good three inches on him.

After a brief nod of acknowledgement, the door was closed in Harry's face, only to be opened again moments later by the same guy. Harry had to force himself not to chuckle as he had heard the whole yelled conversation from his side of the door. **"Mom ****said ****she's ****going ****to ****be ****just ****a ****few ****minutes, ****but ****your ****welcome ****to ****come ****on ****in ****and ****wait."** The giant said before rather reluctantly stepping to the side and allowing Harry enough room to squeeze through the doorway and into the entrance hall. **"The ****family ****room ****is ****this ****way; ****you ****can ****wait ****there ****if ****you ****like."** Harry's lumbering, okay so maybe he didn't actually lumber, guide stated, turning the question into a command. **"My****pleasure,****please****do****lead****on****mate."** Harry said with a smirk, drawing out his British accent in an effort to irritate the young man and getting a scowl in response. **"So, ****this ****is ****some ****lovely ****weather ****you've ****got ****here. ****Almost ****like ****a ****home ****away ****from ****home, ****without ****all ****the ****rain."** Harry chatted idly, though his guide only grunted in response, as he walked into the living room, taking note of the antiques and homely feel of the house. A grunt later the other guy walked out of the room without bothering to introduce himself leaving Harry alone. **"Well ****that ****was ****fun,"**the green eyed man muttered to himself, setting his bag on the floor and sinking into a corner of the plush couch that sat in the middle of the room.

Harry spent the few minutes he was alone mentally reviewing the information about the family he had received from, and trying to match the names of the family members with the voices he was hearing from other parts of the house. _'Mr.__Hostile __would __be __Wyatt, __based __on __the __description. __From __the __sarcastic __yet __playful __tone __I __would __say __that __he __is __the __younger __brother...Chris __I __think...Yes, __it __is __Chris, __and __that __would __be __their __father, __Leo. __Man, __I __hope __Mrs. __Halliwell __shows __up __soon, __I __am __about __ready __to__l eave __this __place. __I __don't __need __a __family __anyways.' _Harry's runaway thoughts were cut short however, as a petite brunette stepped through the doorway and into the room. **"Hi, ****I'm ****Piper ****Halliwell. ****How ****may ****I ****help ****you ****Mr.****Potter? That is your name, right?"** She said walking over to Harry and holding her hand out as he stood. **"Please, ****Mrs. ****Halliwell, ****call ****me ****Harry. ****I ****am ****still ****to ****young ****to ****be ****Mr. ****Potter. ****I ****am ****sorry ****to ****stop ****in ****on ****your ****family ****so ****early ****and ****without ****notice, ****but ****I ****was ****afraid...I mean I wanted to stop by before I had to be at work****."** Harry said pulling the letter from his back pocket and fiddling with it before sitting back down on the couch at her gesture. **"About ****five ****months ****ago, ****I ****came ****in to ****my ****inheritance. ****Prior ****to ****this ****all ****accounts ****had ****been ****put ****on ****hold, ****I ****guess ****you ****can ****say, ****by ****my ****guardian ****as ****he ****didn't ****want ****me ****to ****worry ****about ****any ****family ****obligations ****until ****he ****felt ****I ****was ****old ****enough ****to ****manage ****them."** Harry, a quick look of disquiet crossed Harry's face as he paused briefly, holding up a hand as Piper opened her mouth**.****"I ****am ****sorry, ****I ****know ****I ****am ****rambling ****a ****bit, ****but ****I ****wanted ****to ****explain ****somethings ****first. ****You ****see, ****I ****found ****this ****letter ****in ****the ****safe ****deposit ****box ****my ****father ****shared ****with ****my ****mum. ****I ****have ****a ****vague ****idea ****of ****what ****it ****might ****be ****about, ****but, ****to ****be ****honest, ****I ****don't ****even ****know ****who ****the ****letter ****is ****from."** Harry said, passing the letter to the older woman. **"I ****wanted ****to ****deliver ****it ****in ****person, ****so ****that ****I ****could ****apologize ****for ****the ****delay ****in ****getting ****it ****to ****you."** Harry continued as he stood and slung his pack back onto his shoulder. **"I'll ****take ****my ****leave ****of ****you ****now ****Mrs. ****Halliwell. ****Oh, ****here ****is ****my ****information, ****should ****you ****feel ****the ****need ****to ****contact ****me ****about ****anything. ****Please ****have ****a ****good ****day, ****I'll ****show ****myself ****out."** Harry said with an odd hand movement as Piper started to stand, laying a fine white business card on the edge of a side table he placed on his way out of the room.

Piper watched as the young man left the room. That certainly had not been what she had been expecting, not that she had necessarily been expecting anything in particular, but still...Piper could only sit there shaking her head in shock as she heard the front door close. Piper fingered the envelope nervously as she tried to recall meeting someone with the name Potter. Coming up blank, Piper slid one nail beneath the edge of the flap and eased the envelope open.


	2. Chapter 2: Denial

**Disclaimer:**  
>The characters and the situations within these fan fiction stories are not the property of the authors. They are the property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and others, and are used without permission; challenge to copyright is not intended and should not be construed.<p>

**Author's Notes:**  
>As it has been a while since I last read any of Rowling's works, some of the characters may be a bit OOC. I have also altered the time lines for both Harry Potter and Charmed. All events happens pretty the same as in both series the only alterations being Piper's affair with James Potter which would have occurred when she was around 24 and Piper's marriage and conception of Wyatt has been moved up so that Harry is closer in age to his siblings. The language at times may be a bit off as well since I am American and not British. I will write this story to the best that I am able; however, any offers for betas would be appreciated.<p>

Cookies and special thanks go out to the four reviewers (Crlncyln, MortalityIsAnExpiryDate,Awtr101fan, fanfictionlover-gmail) I have had so far, and to all of you who have added this story to your alerts and/or favorites you have my most sincere gratitude. Thank you all for your patience and I hope that you all know that your support means a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Child<strong>

**Chapter 2: Denial**

_My Dearest Piper,_

_I do hope you don't mind me calling you that, Ms Halliwell simply sounds a bit too formal, though. Anyways, James is leaning over my shoulder and telling me to get on with it, and, seeing as this isn't a pleasant letter to write, I do believe that I shall._

_I do know that we have agreed on a no contact policy, but if this letter reaches you it is to inform that both James and I have moved on to the next great adventure, leaving the care of Harry in the care of others. I do hope that this letter is never sent, but Great Briton is currently facing dark times. _

_Do not fear, Harry will be in the care of those we trust and our secret, your secret will be kept from all until Harry comes off age. James is at this moment sitting beside me writing a similar letter to his son explaining the situation. Harry will receive this letter on his seventeenth birthday._

_I want to thank you for the gift that you have given me. I know that must sound strange coming from the wife of your lover, but with Harry, you have given me everything I ever could have wanted; because of this you and James are forgiven of all your past sins. No regrets, Piper, for life is to short for them._

_May the Goddess bless you,_

_Lilly Evens Potter, Lady Potter _

Piper stared at the letter in her hand. She had reread it two times and still the contents remained the same. Anger flashed through her eyes and with a scream of rage she balled the letter up and threw it into the air before exploding it with her power, drawing her husband and two sons into the conservatory. She had done everything she could to forget that part of her past. To forget the brief affair she had had with a married man in England the summer before she had found out the truth about being a witch. Now, it would seem that her secret was coming back to haunt her in the form of a green eyed young man with windswept black hair, which, in retrospect, reminded her so much of his father. It all had to be some sort of trick, a cruel, cruel trick.

"Piper, love, what's wrong?" Leo asked kneeling down next to her chair and brushing away tears she didn't know she was crying. Piper forced a smile onto her face and brushed Leo's hands away. "Nothing, really, I am just over reacting a bit. A couple of old friends passed away and left me something in their will. The young man that was here was their son."

"Oh, well, I am sorry to here that. So, what happened to the letter? Wyatt told me the young man had given you one before he left." Leo said standing and moving to sit on a nearby loveseat as Wyatt started backing out of the room. "Well, I kinda, you know, poof." Piper said making a vague waving motion with her hands. "Wyatt, where do you think you are going young man? You should know better then to eavesdrop on a private conversation. Next time something like this happens you will be grounded young man.' Piper said, turning on her son with the accuracy of a mother. "And you would do better to watch yourself as well, young man." She said to Chris with a teasing smile as her younger son snickered at his older brother's predicament. "Now go on, the both of you, the last I heard you still had school to attend," piper said, playfully swatting at her two sons as she stood. "Oh, and Chris, if I hear of you causing any trouble at the reserve today, and I will know, you can consider yourself permanently grounded."

* * *

><p>As soon as the door closed softly behind him, Harry headed for the nearest alleyway, seeing as the fog was beginning to dissipate and people were beginning to stir from slumber. When he was sure that the coast was clear, he disappeared with a soft pop.<p>

The dragon reserve he worked at was considered to be somewhat new, having not been formed until sometime in 1983, when a rogue dragon was set loose on the city. The female dragon was banished, but her nest remained, leaving 5 young hatchlings to be tended. Thanks to donations from several European reserves, the San Francisco reserve had grown in the fifteen years it existed, so that it was now considered a moderate sized reserve.

Harry was the most recent rookie on the reserve, and he accepted the mild mannered ribbing and teasing of his fellow handlers with the same contented smile that he wore while he handled the grunt work that was handed out to him. It was hard, sweaty work, but the young wizard enjoyed it nonetheless. In truth he preferred the back breaking work involved in cleaning up after the dragons to his current assignment, playing tour guide for a group of teenagers from the local magic school.

Harry muttered under his breath about sneaky snakes holding out until it was to late, and how he should jinx the lot of them as he cast a glare over the group that gathered before him. His mentor had waited until after Harry had changed out of his nicer clothes and into the leathers all handlers wore before informing him of his assignment for the day. Harry scowled as he watched the group fidget impatiently as they waited for the tour to start. _'Was I ever this young?'_ Harry wondered as he looked over the small group of teenagers picking out the three who were most likely to cause trouble on today's tour. After taking a brief moment to ensure that the strong glamor he wore over his scar was in place, Harry stepped into the open and cleared his throat to get the attention of the 15 students and their chaperone.

"Welcome to NAR California. My name is Harry and I will be your guide for the day. I know you are all anxious to get started, but I need your attention for a few minutes longer to go over the rules before we proceed. Do keep in mind that NAR California is currently the only reserve in the Northern Hemisphere that allows guests and should any of the following rules be broken this privilege may be suspended permanently." Harry scanned the group with a cold smile. He really hated his job sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note 2:<strong>

**Okay so I am looking for pairings for the three boys (Harry, Wyatt, Chris) and I thought I would get your suggestions. I will not be doing slash or brotherly love in this story so please don't suggest anything along those lines. So far the girls I am considering using are Billy, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna. I am open to suggestions, so post them in your reviews. I will make a decision on the pairings within the next few chapters. However, I won't rush the development of any of the couples, besides romance isn't really the focus of this story. It is just a nice bonus.**

**On another note I am starting a second story. Actually I am posting the prologue as soon as I get this one up. It will be a regular AU Harry Potter story, no crossover sorry, but please check it out. If it isn't your cuppa, no pressure to review or keep reading. I just thought I would let you all know I was branching out a bit.**

**Loves,**

**Berry**


End file.
